Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{27}{50} \times -20\% \times 0.82 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -20\% = -\dfrac{20}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{5} $ $ 0.82 = \dfrac{8.2}{10} = \dfrac{41}{50} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{27}{50} \times -\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{41}{50} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{27}{50} \times -\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{41}{50}} = \dfrac{-27 \times -1 \times 41} {50 \times 5 \times 50} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{27}{50} \times -\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{41}{50}} = \dfrac{1107}{12500} $